Batman OC
by Leopardfur1Tia
Summary: I made an OC hero in Gotham and wanted to publish her story. PLZ review for me with feed back on anything I could do better, :)
1. Chapter 1: Meet NightStriker

Batman OC

Chapter 1

Batman, Damian and Richard walked into the library so Bruce could show them his plans for Gotham. They were talking so loud that I eventually got a headache and gave up trying to die silently.

"Can you shut up? I don't want a headache when I die" I said angrily, I had gotten blood all over the couch and I was almost at the point of passing Damian was surprised and got ready to attack while Richard and Bruce rushed over "good now keep it quiet, I thought you guys knew how a library worked"

"Your bleeding" Dick said looking at my stab wounds I laughed a little and smirked Bruce sighed "and your in your costume, what if someone else was here and walked in?"

"I would have rolled onto the floor and died under the couch" I said and watched as Damian walked over to look at me I pulled out anesthetic I blew a raspberry injecting it in my arm quickly "listen kid, this is what I like to call the after math of taking six things of the batman special super non working healing juice"

"Six syringes of anesthetic, it's like your trying to kill yourself" Bruce said I looked at him like he was stupid by raising one eye brow and giving a serious look "come on get up"

"I would but I just walked eight miles with a messed leg to let you have the honor of me die on your couch" I said he sighed and Dick examined my partly mangled leg "it was a dog, and it might have had rabies, the cat got in one it a bit but I scared it off"

"My god, what were you even doing that you got mangled?" Dick asked with a bit of frustration as Bruce picked me up I laughed and cringed at the pain "did you go to the pound and decided it was a good idea to mess with the savage ones"

"Who is she?" Damian asked as we walked down into the batcave I swung my arm at the kid smacking him in the face "ow! What the heck did I do?"

"You asked a stupid question" I said and looked at Dick who was waiting for an answer I flipped him the bird and Bruce growled I put it away and got placed on the medical table "well I was dealing with the Mad Hatter and it turns out he got friends, the Chesire cat which is an angry cat and Bayard the god angry bloodhound"

"Why is it always Mad Hatter? Do you have a beef with him or something that we don't know about?" Bruce asked I laughed shaking my head I was so drugged up I didn't realize I was getting stitches on my leg. After getting bandaged up I sat in the bat computer chair "I'm going out Dick is in charge of both of you"

"Who is she?" Dick whispered I whipped around and kicked him in the face with my good leg "ow!"

"Stop asking if you don't want to get hurt, otherwise be my guest" Dick said I nodded to him and stood up on one foot then limped to the back room and he smiled "that Damian is Night Striker, she's not one to take a liking to people"

"She's antisocial?" Damian asked getting up Dick gave a laugh and just shrugged "how do you know her?"

"She was my sister" he said I came out wearing my sweater and jeans I tossed Dick my uniform and he caught it throwing it back at me, I caught it and tossed it behind me then he laughed "well I guess he knows so you can't hide your shame"

"You know that's not why I left and you will always be my big brother, now get over here and help me" I said he sighed with a smile and helped me upstairs I laid on the couch and groaned "the super non working healing juice has worn off"

"Good, that means you won't die from an overdose" Dick said I sighed and laughed only to stop from the pain He looked at me and sighed "you can't keep doing this, next time you may not make it here"

"Well then on that day I will die now won't I" I said with a sarcastic smirk

"I mean it just come back you can be my protégé you can even live with me and StarFire, she won't mind" Dick said I snickered and started laughing he sighed again and shook his head at me "but your not going to listen because you an independent hero with a smartass sarcastic persona"

"That about sums it up" I said and reached under the couch I pulled out a sketch book with colors, eraser and pencil tapped to it "you didn't have to cut me off, make it look like it never happened and that I was nothing"

"Stop I get it you felt like you weren't wanted but that's not the truth me, Bruce, Alfred we love you" he said I just ignored him and continued to finish my last drawing "we miss you Tia, just come back and stop this stupid game of war!"

"This isn't a game and it isn't stupid you know that, this is war and in war we don't back down" I growled as I started filling in the shattered heart drawing "and you should know me well enough to know I don't give up and I don't give in"

"This is stupid! You just keep coming back again and again!" he said getting frustrated I didn't reply but tightened my grip "we can't waiting to see if you come back! And we're so busy worrying we can't stop thinking about it! Hell I can't sleep at night!"

"Then why don't you just wait until I die on the couch where you can watch and make sure!" I shouted breaking the pencil I had tears in my eyes and sick was speechless "why won't you just let me go... why won't you just stop caring about me"

"Your his sister he can't stop worrying about you because he loves you, he even cares about me" Damian said I regained my calmness and Dick sighed crossing his arms and walking away I stayed silent and put my stuff away and turned onto my side "even I can't get him to stop worrying and I've almost killed them all"

"Ha, I almost blew up Gotham" I said me gave me a shocked look and I smirked he walked away and turned off the light "and they forgave me"

I woke up a few hours later and got up I gently walked out to the balcony and sat on the rail as it was raining, I looked out at Gotham to see it light up. I huddled up and started crying I tried to keep it together but failed, I listened to the beat of the rain and started singing a song.

Richard never told me how to love

Daddy never told me how to feel

Richard never told me how to touch

Daddy never showed me how to heal

Richard never set a good example

Daddy never held Richards's hand

Alfred found everything hard to handle

And I never stood up like a man

I've walked alone, broken

Emotionally frozen

Getting it on

Getting it wrong

How do you love someone

Without getting hurt

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love, how do you love someone

I was always the chosen child

The biggest scandal I became

They told me I'd never survive

But survival's my middle name

I've walked around, hoping

Just barely coping

Getting it on

Getting it wrong

How do you love someone

Without getting hurt

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun

How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk

To see what's deep inside

It's hard to tell the truth

When you've always lied

I sighed and got ready to slid off.

"Leaving already?" Bruce's voice came from behind me I stopped and he smiled "do I even get to see my daughter anymore?"

"Depends on if you'll help her back inside or not" I said with a smirk he walked over and carried me back to the couch I sat leaning against him and he covered both of us with a blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch "Dick told me you guys have been worrying about me, or at least more then usual"

"Yes we have its been a month since we last saw you Alfred thought you might have died" Bruce said I gave a small laugh and he smiled "I kept telling him if you died it would have been on the news, a girl died being hit by a bus after falling on the road because she laughed so hard her uneven dimples tipped her over"

"Stop it" I laughed and covered my face making him smiled even more he messed with my hair sending the droplets flying "you know I hate my uneven dimples"

"But they're cute on you" he said I laughed again and softly hit my faced against his side making him laugh. Eventually I fell asleep next to him, he laid me down and tucked me in giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving "goodnight Tia"


	2. Chapter 2: Jason and Tim

I sat in my apartment messing with my mask adding a scanner on it once I had finished I put it on and decided to test it out I put my back up uniform on and went to my computer I searched for anything on Gotham villains, I found an article about how penguin could be running a drug line and the suspected people. I went down to the parking garage I got to my bike and transformed it into a black orange and red dirt bike I drove to the final offer where penguin ran his casino and once I got close the scanner picked up on two men so I parked in an alley and went up to the roof tops I looked over the boat and found two snipers and six other guys patrolling the boat.

"Man penguin just can't have enough guys up here" one of them said over the radio I got into "and yet I was hoping to see the fight tonight"

"With the executioner?" another asked and got laughs in response I took out the snipers "ya really think the bat is going to show up and fight that electric punk?"

"Well I mean why not?" he asked and I took out three guys catching their attention "what was that?"

"It's probably the bat" another said scared to death my scanner told me their heart rate "sh-show yourself!"

"I'm not a bat" I whispered knocking a guy out they shot but I was long gone I took out the other two and sighed in boredom "Batman take on the electric freak now that's the kinda thing I wanna see for myself"

I walked into the final offer and made my way around until I found where the fight was, and where penguin was watching. I made my way above the ring only to have an electric serge run through my body, I scream in shock then fell into the ring.

"You are not the bat" Executioner said and gave a laugh "but I know you don't I? We have met before"

"Back then I was a kid and I had your foot in your ass" I said and gave a smirk while getting up "I'm not with Batsy anymore and I'm just testing out my new mask, heard penguin was running a drug line"

"Oh batman lost one of his little side brats did he?" Executioner said giving me a smirk he turned on his gloves and the crowd went wild "maybe he won't miss you after I kill you, jump start your heart and kill you again"

"Let me through and your foot won't be in your ass again, Samuel" I said he growled and came at me I dodged him and when her turned around I kicked his arm making his fist upper cut him and electrocute himself "now then if you'll give me a moment with your boss, I won't be long"

I grappled to the roof and came down on penguin full force and kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground I grabbed him and dragged him into his office locking the door I beat him until he told me where he was getting the drugs. I left out a large window and glided down to the port to be greeted by Bruce Wayne showing up in his car I put my bike in the large trunk of his car and got in the back next to Damian and found Dick in the front.

"So what are you doing here? I took care of the batman match so your not really needed here" I said jokingly making Dick laugh quietly Bruce gave a small smirk and Damian stayed serious making me uneasy I took off my seat belt and sat looking at him knees up on the seat "is he always this damn serious, like was he raised by Steven Hawkins or something?"

"Assassins actually" he said with an annoyed authority in his voice it clicked and I sighed getting it "were you raised by dumb and dumber? I'm guessing that because you should know that's not safe"

"No I was raised by Alfred, tweedle dumb, tweedel dark" I said gesturing to Bruce and Dick making Damian smile I pulled off my mask and looked at the scanner "I guess my scanner is electric proof... or idiot proof"

"Executioner?" Bruce asked I smiled and made a falling whistle then a splat noise making Dick smile "you made his foot touch his butt again now didn't you?"

"I kicked his hand while it was on so he ended up punching himself" I said and took off my cape only to pause and look at Bruce "so then do I need to change for where we're going?"

"Yes you clothes-"

"Are in the seat compartment" I said cutting him off I open it up to see a white and black dress and I sighed then noticed they were all wearing tuxedos "so where is it were going that I need to wear a dress?"

"Wayne enterprises charity gala" Dick said I sighed and turned around so I was facing the no one was looking so I took off my shirt and put the dress on then sighed "what's wrong now?"

"I don't wear a bra with my costume that's what" I said and took off my leggings I had underwear on and I replaces my runners with the high heel boots. I looked at Damian who was flush red and smiled "Damian you can look now"

"Why do you need a bra?" Dick asked Damian didn't move and I laughed shaking my head "StarFire is the same way"

"It's a girl thing that's why" I said Damian still didn't move and I sighed then shook him he snapped out of it and face forward not speaking "wait why am I going to the gala?"

"Because the press needs to know that your still alive" Bruce said I sighed and shook my head the car came to a stop and when I touched the door I got zapped "you got shocked by him didn't you?"

"Yeah I wasn't expecting it" I said and got out of the car we walked up to the building I brushed by the metal door frame and it was so strong you could see the electricity "ow! Note to self don't touch metal"

"It's like you were in a dryer with out a dryer sheet, your hair can barley stay down from the static" Dick said I bushed it back feeling it and Dick laughed as it calmed a bit "you need some gel for that mess"

"Well your hair certainly has enough gel for two" I said Damian laughed a bit and Bruce smirk Dick just stared in offense and shock "so I have to talk to the press? As in the media?"

"Yes and you've been in a french school the past two years" Bruce said I nodded and we walked into the a large room to have everyone clap for us as we entered

I smiled and waved, Dick smiled one hand up one in his pocket, Damian stayed serious and Bruce smiled politely as the cameras came around we split up and greeted people around the room feeding them the French school bit. After the party I laid on the stage floor tired as hell and in pain from the shoes and not wearing a bra with the dress, Bruce came by to find me asleep and he picked me up taking me to the car he and Dick got me set for the ride and they took me to Wayne manor I woke up in the night on the couch again I got up and snuck out the window taking the blanket with me since it was warm once I got home I face planted onto my bed.

"You think she's dead?" Tim asked looking at my body as I lay still and seemed not to be breathing Jason walked up and check my pulse then stopped for a moment and put his head to my back then gasped and smiled with relief "why is she so still?"

"I have no idea but her heart is beating and she breathing but I can't find a pulse anywhere" Jason said checking my arms and neck again Tim walked up and check my pulse while listening to my heart beat then backed up in fear "I know right"

"It's because I can hide my pulse, now why are you here?" I asked sleepily with out moving but my chest was visibly moving as I breathed and yawned "it's not even ten yet is it?"

"Nope nine thirty one" Jason said and I groaned turning my head so I was facing the other way "we saw you in the news how come you were with Bruce, Dick and Damian at the gala?"

"Because the press hasn't seen me in forever and thought I died" I said and turned fully around so I was facing them again "it's not like you where you did die and came back and it's not like Timothy where he decided to leave and go on his own"

"Well that's because Gotham thinks you still live with Bruce" Tim said I smirked and started laughing I sat up to reveal my fox head pajamas "what are you wearing?"

"Foxes why you got a problem with that little timmy?" I asked he put his hands up and shook his head I smiled and stretched yawning at the same time "and Gotham will continue to believe that until I am 18 and it's confirmed that I have moved out and to gone to live in Ireland"

"Why Ireland? Why not just some place else in Gotham?" Jason asked I shrugged and cracked my neck then my fingers "so did you get Hatter?"

"Yes but his bloodhound and cat got me pretty good so I went to the manor to die" I said he looked at me and looked at my leg as I pulled up my pant leg it wasn't broken just sprained "but then they walked in and we're talking so loud I was getting a headache so I told they to shut up"

"And they fixed you up instead of letting you die did they?" Jason asked and gave him a stupid looked and nodded "it was rhetorical"

"Sure it was" Tim said I laughed a bit and got up limping my way down the stairs and to the kitchen "I'm betting you already know why we're here"

"For breakfast, money and some sort of new gadget you want me to make for you, right" I said they smiled and I made them sit at the breakfast bar as I made pancakes.

After we ate Jason did the dishes for me and I wrote a check out to them from my account and gave it to Tim then we all sat on the couch and Jason handed me a folded piece of paper, I opened it and he explained what it was they wanted.

"So you want some sort of switch blade in your staff?" I asked he nodded and I looked to Jason and smiled intrigued "and you want two different guns and that cam switch into another kind?"

"Pretty much" Jason said as he spun his pistols in his hands "can you?"

"I can try but that's all I can promise it's gonna take a few weeks" I said and snatched one of his gun to look at it and got a good idea of what I wanted to do the I took Tims staff and twirled it in one hand then placed it against my arm and tapped on finger on it and smiled "I can do it that's your promise how long it will take I have no idea"

"Alright you be careful with my babies you got that" Jason stated as they walked out and I limped back to my couch where the weapons sat on my coffee table I grabbed my book and started sketching my design


End file.
